1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system for illuminating at least a control cabin of a transport, and an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dome light for illuminating an entire control cabin of an aircraft is typically installed around an overhead panel that is located on the front side in the control cabin. A lighting switch for switching ON the dome light is provided in the overhead panel along with various operation switches.
A pilot enters an entrance room of the aircraft from a doorway connected to a boarding gate of an airport, and enters the control cabin through an aisle. The pilot then activates a flight system by turning ON a power switch that is provided in the overhead panel. The dome light can be thereby switched ON and switched OFF by operating the lighting switch.
The pilot switches ON the dome light when brightness in the control cabin is not enough, for example, in the early evening and the evening. The pilot switches OFF the dome light after a flight is started.
The dome light for illuminating the control cabin is not switched ON unless the lighting switch is operated after turning ON the power switch provided in the overhead panel within the control cabin. Thus, in some cases, it is dim or dark in the control cabin just when the pilot enters the control cabin, which is inconvenient for the pilot.
Also, when the flight is terminated, the power switch for the flight system is turned OFF. The lighting switch is thereby also turned OFF. Thus, when it is dark in the control cabin, it is inconvenient for the pilot to leave the control cabin.
The present invention relates to a light for a control cabin of a transport such as an aircraft, and an object thereof is to provide a lighting system of a transport and an aircraft, which can solve the above inconvenience.